


[Art for] Ouroboros by verity

by pentapus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, an eerie purple forest, cuddling in terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art prompt for TW Reversebang. Lydia and Stiles in an eerie forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art for] Ouroboros by verity

**Author's Note:**

> This is the art for [verity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/%20verity)'s fantastic TW Reversebang story, ["Ouroboros"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1147579), in which Lydia falls into a lake that wasn't there five minutes ago and gets seriously annoyed about it. And then some scary, eerie, murderous stuff happens too.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147579) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity)




End file.
